02928
}} is the 2,930th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 31 May, 2001. Plot Part 1 In Robert and Andy's bedroom Robert is in shock that Andy had set fire to the barn. Robert tells Andy that Sarah was never his mother and that he is just like his father. Robert flees from the farm. Jack wants to know why they had fought so Andy tells Jack that he has confessed to Robert about the barn. Jack goes after Robert in the Land Rover but Robert manages to hide. In the Woolpack Edna complains about being pestered by men but Betty thinks she should feel flattered as it is clear that Len fancies her. Edna does not want any male attention and wouldn't lower herself to have social intercourse. Ashley is telling Diane and Bernice about how happy he is about the hospital room. Jack has arrived in the village and asks some youths who are sitting outside the Woolpack if they have seen Robert. Jack goes to Richie's house and tells him that he has disappeared because Andy has told him the truth about the fire. Richie says he will help find him. Alan is cooking in the back room of the Woolpack and tells Diane that he is reviewing the food at the Orchard restaurant and invites Diane. At the farm Richie and Jack return unable to find Robert. They go off to different places to find him. In the backroom of the Woolpack Alan and Diane are eating a meal and Diane asks how he is feeling about Tricia's disappearance. In the fields Robert runs off to a desolate road. Jack storms into Chez Marlon with Victoria but Kathy is very busy and Jack goes to find Diane after telling Kathy that Robert has disappeared. Part 2 Alan and Diane finish their meal and Diane compliments his meal. As they talk Jack storms in and asks them to look after Victoria. Alan looks a bit put out. Andy meets Richie and neither have found Robert. Richie tells him not to blame himself. Andy says that he saw something in Robert's eyes that he has not seen before. In the Woolpack Len and Seth have arrived and Edna accuses him of stalking her but Betty invites them to join them. At the farm Andy has just had an idea where Robert might be. In the Woolpack Edna comments that although Seth and Len have joined them they haven't said a word. Len suggests that they have a game of rummy with his playing cards but as Betty has not played this says strip poker instead. Edna takes offence at this but is persuaded to stay. At the bar Ashley is talking about the baby unit at the hospital but Bernice is not really listening to him. Bernice snipes at Ashley for only talking about the baby unit and Ashley suggests that he leaves. Bernice says that she is over the baby but is finding it hard to cope with the bar by herself. Andy has brought Richie and Jack to the secluded lane that Robert had gone down before. Jack says that he will go to find him alone. In the Woolpack Nicola shows Ashley a course she is thinking of taking and Chris and Charity enter. Bernice has to change the pumps and Carlos follows her to the back. Charity comments on how reasonable Chris is being that day. Jack is walking down the secluded forest area and finds Robert standing on the edge of a ravine. Carlos has followed Bernice to the cellar and asks her where he stands. She doesn't know but it wasn't a one night stand. Bernice admits that she wants Carlos and they kiss. Jack has climbed to the top of the ravine and Robert tells him that he wasn't going to jump, it should be Andy and he would be there to push him. Jack tries to convince Robert that Andy cares about him. Robert wants to know who knew about Andy lighting the fire and Jack is forced to admit Richie knew. Robert refuses to go back to the farm ever as the family has been destroyed. Robert says that he will never live under the same roof as Andy and Jack says he will call his Grandma in Spain and get him on a plane that night. In Chez Marlon Kathy tells Chloe that she is going out for a while. Victoria is sleeping at the Woolpack backroom and Alan complains about her being there. Kathy enters the room and asks if Jack is back yet and tells them that Robert has gone missing. At the farm Robert is packed and ready and wants to leave but Jack is reluctant. Andy enters just a Robert is leaving. He storms past him as Andy calls after him but Robert leaves. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday